Episode 7865 (11th May 2012)
Plot Eileen is in shock when Lesley is pronounced dead at No.11. Sunita and Karl continue their flirtation behind the bar but they get a scare when Stella almost catches them kissing in the back room. Angry after Tina's revelation, Tommy confronts Terry as he tries to flee the Street with the money. Tommy accuses Terry of only ever wanting to get the money and that he was never interested in a relationship with his son. Stella takes a shocked Eileen in to the back room of the Rovers to calm her down. Eileen, wracked with guilt and inconsolable, blames herself for Lesley's death. Tommy is left heartbroken when Terry chooses the cash over Tommy and in retaliation Tommy rips the envelope with the money and leaves Terry in the gutter picking it up. Eileen still believes her neglect is the reason that Lesley is dead. Marcus, Jason and Sean all try to convince Eileen that it isn't her fault but she doesn't believe them. Tommy is followed by Rick Neelan in search of his money, even after telling Rick that the debt is nothing to do with him, Rick lets Tommy know that Tina is still in danger. Nick offers David a shoulder when he breaks down about missing Kylie and Max. Tommy has to lie when he returns to Tina's bedside telling her that he has paid Rick off and she has nothing to worry about any more. Paul walks out on Eileen after she tells him how she left Lesley on her own in the house before the accident. Eileen's devastated. Cast Regular cast *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Paramedic 1 - Rachel Priest *Paramedic 2 - Darren Kuppan *Police Officer - Simon Hayward *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro Notes *Final appearance of Nigel Pivaro as Terry Duckworth. *Marcus Dent (Charlie Condou) is credited twice in error. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul races back to the Street to be told the bad news, while an emotional Eileen is overcome with guilt; Tommy demands answers from his dad; and David pours his heart out to Nick. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,610,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes